villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet Witch
The Scarlet Witch is a mutant who was born Wanda Maximoff and is the daughter of Magneto and the twin sister of Quicksilver. Scarlet witch is one of the most powerful beings in the marvel universe because of her ability to warp reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Pyrokinesis , Psionics, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Immobilization, Wanda and her brother Pietro grew up not knowing their father, for he had abandoned them after his wife ran away, and put them in the care of gypsies. Both Wanda and Pietro joined their father's group of mutants, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, but still did not know who Magneto was to them. Eventually, they disbanded from the Brotherhood and reformed, joining the Avengers. Sometime later, Scarlet Witch's powers of chaos went out of control, and she was driven insane. Her brother Quicksilver used this to his advantage and tried using her to take over the world. She was eventually released from her insanity and joined the Avengers again. Avengers Disassembled' After fellow Avengers' member Wasp accidentally let slip a comment about Wanda's children, who had been erased from reality and all memory of whom had been wiped from Wanda's mind, Wanda embarked on a quest to restore her children to life. Knowing that this would require black magic, she sought out Doctor Doom for help, who agreed to aid her, finding a powersource for her to boost her powers to alter reality. Wanda's already extremely fragile mental state was driven over the edge however, causing her to lash out at the Avengers, killing several of their members and causing them to disband before being subdued and taken to Genosha by her father, Magneto. M-Day After extensive therapy from Doctor Strange and Professor Xavier failed to cure Wanda's mental illness, and with her powers still out of control, the Avengers and X-Men met to determine her fate. The conversation quickly turned towards whether or not she should be put down, causing her brother Quicksilver to warn Magneto of the heroes' plans. When he found that even Magneto himself was considering this option, having failed to save his daughter, Quicksilver told her to use her connection to Professor Xavier and her now immense powers to create the perfect world. Wanda agreed, and used her powers to alter reality, creating a world where mutants were the majority and where her father Magneto was ruler of the world. Some heroes retained their memories of what the true world was supposed to be however, and Wanda's "perfect world" quickly proved to have many flaws. The heroes eventually recovered their memories and attacked Magneto, believing him to be responsible. After restoring his memories of the real world, they found out that Quicksilver was the one that had instructed Wanda to create this world, and a furious Magneto killed his son in a rage. A horrified Wanda brought her brother back to life, and finally snapped, declaring that even when he had everything he wanted, her father was still an awful man, and that he cared more about mutants than his own children. To punish him, Wanda used her powers and declared "No More Mutants", erasing the mutant genome after restoring reality, with only a handful of mutants retaining their powers. Decimation After M-Day, Wanda mysteriously vanished. She was found by a few heroes, such as Hawkeye and Beast, to be living in Transnia as an amnesiac without any powers. All who discovered her whereabouts thought it best to simply leave her be. Powers and Abilities Scarlet Witch main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate Chaos Magic ,her hexes were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by affecting energy fields and matter, ultimately inducing chaos.Wanda's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her abilities to affect probability and Chaos Magic. Hex Bolts:Wanda can use her hexes to cause a wide variety of phenomena such aslit flammable objects, contained and removed air from a particular volume, deflected objects, stopped the momentum of projectiles, opened doors, exploded objects, created force fields, deflected magical attacks, negated or distorted physical laws, altered the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, and caused various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear to list only a few feats. While she served as a conduit for the Earth's life force, her power was so great that she was able to generate armies from nowhere and has also altered the entire Earth-616 reality at will, and permanently shifted the nature of all possible futures without realizing what she had done. Se also displayed the abilities of Teleportation , Telekinesis , Flight . Gallery Sexy Scarlet Witch.jpg The Scarlet Witch.jpg Scarlet Witch.jpg Category:Marvel Villains Category:X-Men Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Anti-Villain Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Hero's Lover Category:Parents Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villains by Proxy Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Spouses Category:Mass Murderer Category:Delusional Category:The Heavy Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Incestous Villains